Break My Heart
by Skylar Goth
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have been in a relationship since July of their sixth year. Unexpectedly, at the end of October of that same year, Draco breaks off the relationship. Is this the end of their story? No one can ignore the calling of love!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters created by the lovely Mrs. J.K. Rowling.

A/N: This is a new story I've been working on. Not sure if it's going anywhere or not. Please let me know if you see and mistakes-grammatical or otherwise. My books are currently in storage because we are moving and I'm trying to not make mistakes but not having the books makes things difficult sometimes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter One

How could you?

Draco's grey eyes studied Harry. He missed him more than anything but the last thing he could afford was his father discovering he loved; no he did **not **lo-ack! His father discovering he _cared for _Harry Potter. But right now, Draco was just worried.

Harry's eyes were heavy with dark circles and he was extremely pale. He looked as if he was about to cry. His clothes hung loosely on his frame. The normally messy onyx colored hair was a rat's nest of knots and tangles. Harry had taken to wearing eyeliner and all black again-something Draco hadn't seen him in since they started dating. Harry's hands trembled and he shoved them into his pockets. Hermione sat next to him, one hand on his arm. Every now and then Harry would look at her and seem about to say something but she would shake her head and shush him. Ron sat across from him and glared at anyone who so much as glanced at Harry. Ginny sat on Harry's other side, and it was her who Draco's eyes met.

He flinched backwards at the out and out hatred in her eyes. Ginny had been the first one to accept Harry and Draco's relationship. She was the one who had accepted Draco and hung around Harry when he and Draco hung out with Draco's Slytherin friends. If anyone would have understood, he would have thought Ginny would. She glared at him and slid her arm around Harry's waist, a comforting movement that Draco knew Harry appreciated because he leaned into her slightly.

Blaise watched all this with sharp eyes. He liked Ginny, they were good friends, but he could tell her rejection was the hardest for Draco to take. Blaise thought Draco was being stupid for breaking up with Harry but he couldn't tell him this. He had heard Draco's soft crying on the past four Fridays-the day that Harry had always stayed the night. Blaise caught Ginny's gaze and mouthed, "8 o'clock. Room of Requirement."

She gave him a puzzled look but, as he thought, her loyalty to him was enough. She nodded but mouthed, "Don't bring _Him_. I don't trust myself around _Him_."

Blaise glanced at Draco whose head was bowed as he played with his food. "Drake, you have to eat," said Blaise softly.

"Not hungry," mumbled Draco.

"Draco! No self respecting pure-blood would talk like that. Straighten up your back, stop slouching! And eat your food correctly. If nothing else, put on a mask. The school can't see you like this; you know that, Draco Adonis!" Blaise snapped. The last thing Draco needed right now was gossips talking about him.

Draco did as ordered, becoming the image of the perfect pure-blood but Blaise could see it was wearing on him to play-act something he didn't even believe in anymore. He knew Draco felt nothing was worth it if he didn't have Harry. Blaise's suspicions were definitely becoming more than that. He believed Draco and Harry were Soul Mates; they could barely survive without each other. He just needed proof. That's what Ginny was for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, Blaise, what is this about?" Ginny Weasley was still furious at Draco and was trying not to take it out on her friend.

"Ginny, have you noticed the way Draco and Harry have been acting?" the Slytherin leaned casually against the wall of the spacious room that he asked for when walking outside the Room of Requirement.

Ginny met his eyes with a death glare, "No, Blaise, I haven't noticed that Harry barely eats. That he doesn't sleep, that he wears black constantly. Ron hasn't noticed that Harry cries himself to sleep and that his sleep is filled with nightmares he won't tell us about. Hermione hasn't noticed Harry's grades have soared because all he does is study. No, Blaise, we haven't noticed that one of our closest friends is slowly wasting away before our very eyes!"

By the end of her speech, Ginny was yelling through her tears. All of it had become too much. She loved Harry like a brother and watching him in so much pain, unwilling and unable to talk about it was killing her. Blaise pulled Ginny into his arms, holding her as she cried. Not for the first time over the past month, Blaise cursed Draco for being such a stupid prick. He looked up and his eyes went wide. Harry Potter stood a few feet away from the couple, studying them.

He was dressed entirely in black. His numerous piercings were back and Blaise could see Harry had gotten his tattoos redone. "Ginny, Blaise," his voice was cool, holding just a hint of worry.

Ginny spun around. "Harry!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Harry shook his head and walked to the single window in the room. "I saw you leave, Gin. I was worried. But I think you two should be the first to know, now that I think about it," He turned back around and met each of their eyes, calmly.

"First to know what?" asked Blaise. He liked Harry Potter a lot, and was insanely protective. When he had heard what Draco had done, he had refused to speak to him for weeks. In turn, being so protective of Harry, Blaise worried when Harry acted like this.

Harry sighed and to the Gryffindor and Slytherin's shock, he smiled. A real, genuine, smile graced the usually cold face of the Boy-Who-Lived. "I'm moving on," he said, the smile still there. "I have a boyfriend."

You could have heard a pin drop. The smile alone had thrown Ginny and Blaise for a loop, but Harry having a boyfriend? Ginny looked like she was going to pass out, and Blaise was just staring unable to form a coherent thought. After a few minutes, Blaise regained some of his composure and spoke, "That's great Harry! But, what about Draco?"

A hidden flash of pain went through Harry's green eyes at his ex-lover's name but he knew only Blaise had seen it. "What about Draco?" he asked finally. "He gave up on us. He forgot that I can take care of myself. He thinks he has to protect me from his father when he should be worrying about himself. It doesn't matter; I've had enough of sadness and feeling sorry for myself to last a life time. I was asked out the day before yesterday and I said yes. I'm tired of moping and worrying my friends. I'm moving on since that's apparently what Draco has been doing."

"What do you mean?" asked Blaise, seeing as Ginny still wasn't to speak coherently.

"He didn't tell you? How like him," Harry's voice was bitter and the smile was gone.

Blaise felt a thrill of dread go through him. I don't think I'm going to like this, he thought worriedly studying Harry's face which was once again a cold mask. "What has he done, Harry?"

"He's been sleeping with Theodore Nott. I am really shocked you didn't know."

Blaise went white. He had wondered why Draco was suddenly hanging around Nott; as far as he knew they had had a bad break up and didn't talk anymore. He stared at Harry in horror, and Harry nodded, sadness hidden in his eyes. "Who asked you out, Harry?" Ginny finally asked, her anger at Draco had been growing as she listened to the boys' conversation.

"Do you know Alexander Lanner in Ravenclaw? He asked me out."

Blaise whistled softly while Ginny looked confused, "He's a looker. Not bad in bed either, if what I've heard is right."

Harry smiled and seeing Ginny's confusion described Alexander, " He's tall about 6'3. He has light, wind-swept, brown hair. His eyes are the deepest, most hypnotic, brown I've ever seen. He's a designer clothed kid trying out the teenage punk scene which is a nice change because he appreciates me as I am. "Draco was always trying to change me. He didn't like my hair, he didn't like my clothes, he didn't like my piercings; he didn't like my tattoos, which by the way, Alexander finds dead sexy. He's really cute and completely sweet. Apparently, he's been trying to get up the courage to ask me out for months. And he's not just in this relationship for sex like Draco was. I think we're going to be happy together."

Harry stopped and suddenly looked nervous. This again came out of left field and smacked the couple across the face. They hadn't seen Harry act nervous in years; Harry aged faster than all of them. He'd seen more in his short life than most people had seen in their entire lives. Draco didn't even know everything about Harry, a fact that had always frustrated the blonde. "Guys," Harry stopped and bit his lip, looking at them anxiously, "I have you're support in this, don't I? I mean, I know you probably think it's too soon but it's been a month… I'm ready, I really am."

Ginny and Blaise exchanged a look and turned to Harry, smiles masking their worry and anger. "Of course Harry, we just want you to be happy. We know you're ready."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chapter: Blaise confronts Draco and tensions are high between Ginny and Draco. Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Blaise, Pansy, Millicent, Goyle, Crabbe, Neville, and Alexander meet and the previous eleven begin to plot to get Harry and Draco back together.


End file.
